Brief Flashes
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Johnny is walking to a cafe, but he keeps bumping into people and getting flashes...plz R&R! Probably is better then it sounds. My 1st TDZ fic, so plz be nice!


A/N: Hi! Thanks for stopping at this story! I love Stephen King, but I totally am into the Dead Zone. *possessively hugs AMH/JS* I didn't realize that there was a separate section for Dead Zone…oops! Oh, well…please review!

Brief Flashes

Johnny was walking towards a favorite café to meet with Bruce. It took him longer than usual due to the crowded sidewalk- he didn't want to touch anyone, so he was hugging the walls and the shadows. Everyone seemed to be smiling as they went past him, but no one really noticed the blond man watching warily from the wayside.

Every so often someone would bump into him. He would see a glimpse of their lives, mostly from the past.

__

Flash! This man was cheating on his wife, and was heading home to finally break it off with her.

Flash! A woman was going to her apartment to get high. The weight of the world was very heavy on her shoulders, and she felt the need to float away, to feel the chemicals racing through her blood. 

Flash! The bouncy kid was on his way to the zoo, just like his daddy had promised. It was his birthday.

Johnny rubbed his temple, pausing. He knew his power was a gift, but he was already 15 minutes late for his luncheon date with Bruce, and the sight was slowing him down further. He shook his head, and continued on his way. _Not that far to go_ he told himself with a sigh.

__

Flash! This man was also cheating on his wife. He and his date were heading to the same café as Johnny.

Johnny found himself trapped in the traffic of the city sidewalks, and was constantly rubbing elbows with the man and his date.

__

Flash! His son hated him and acted like he didn't exist. His wife spent every moment around him making him as miserable as possible. His new date came to visit, for she was an old friend. He had eagerly taken up the chance to visit with her, but innocent friendship had turned to love. He wanted to leave his wife, but he needed to make sure his old friend loved him as well…

Flash! She had come home to see her oldest friend. She had always been fond of him, and had been very excited to see him again. She was taken aback by his family at first…but then she saw their true nature. 

Flash! He had spent a few passionate nights with her at her apartment. His wife hadn't even noticed he had been gone; she merely had assumed he had been in his study, his one place to lose himself in his hobbies, books, or fantasies. He slowly began to realize how much he had come to loathe her. He wished he hadn't returned home, but he wouldn't come back if he could only find out how his lover felt.

Flash! She loved him, but she worried. He had been married for 10 years, and what if he didn't want to leave? She was terrified of losing him, especially now…she was pregnant.

"You okay?" The man asked Johnny. He quickly glanced at Johnny's face, then added, "You don't look so good…"

Johnny breathed. "I'm fine. Sorry, this damned hip is kind of acting up today…so crowded." 

"I know! This is SO unusual!" The woman agreed energetically, her hand lacing fingers with her boyfriend. She was nervous, and the man was beginning to sense it.

__

Flash! He could tell she was nervous about something. Oh, God, what if she wanted to break it off with him? What would he do? There was no way he could go back to his "family", if you could call them that.

"…day today, huh?" the man was saying, smiling kindly.

Johnny nodded, smiling weakly. He had no clue what he was agreeing to, but that didn't really matter to him. He was curious as to how this would turn out. It was like a rather cheesy romance novel, but he couldn't just go away. He had also gotten their pasts with their thoughts, and he knew they were good people…and they needed each other.

__

Flash! She was noting everything about her lover, and arguing with herself about how (and if) to tell him about the baby. His first child, the one with his wife, hated him…what if he was afraid of that happening again? What if he wanted her to…get rid of the child? 

They reached the café in mostly silence. Johnny thought everything over as he went over to Bruce.

"Took you forever, man!" Bruce said amiably, grinning. "Have fun with the crowds? Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah…ah, you know what? I'll be right back." Before Bruce could say anything else, Johnny got up and walked over to the table where the couple was sitting, looking over their menus. He reached them and cleared his throat.

They looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?" the man asked.

Johnny locked eyes with the girl and said, "Tell him. Everything will be fine." Then he turned to the man. "Follow your heart, man. It's all you can do." Johnny looked back at both of them, then turned and rejoined Bruce.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, looking surprised.

"Tell you later." Johnny answered, watching the couple. The woman was speaking, looking down at the table. After she finished, she bit her lip and looked at the man. He sat, thunderstruck. Then he reached across the table and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tell you later." Johnny repeated, mostly whispering to himself. A smile curled his lips pleasantly as he thought _Maybe this power isn't so bad…_

A/N: Hope you liked! Please review! 


End file.
